Unexpected
by Chewie4370
Summary: BxA femslash-Bella is having mixed feelings about her one night stand.
1. Meeting

**Although revised, Stephenie Meyers own all characters noted here.**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta Clglover**

**Check out her work! You can find it all under my fav List**

**(Go read hers after you check out my little pearl here)**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Unexpected

Chapter 1  
Meeting

(Bella's POV)

When will Rosalie learn? Just because I'm a lesbian does not mean I like gay clubs. I swore everyone in here was just looking for a hang over and one night stand. Or maybe it was just because I had already slept with the first twelve people I saw when I walked through the door. These places were crawling with the same people; people I've already fucked. Yeah, that was more likely the problem.

"Wow! You are such a whore." Rosalie said over the loud music.

I simply rolled my eyes at her and continued to sip my vodka and cranberry. Rosalie was the last to talk. She believed that being bi-sexual entitled her too twice as many sexual partners and she was doing the leg work. I may have slept with my share of beautiful women but I was actually searching for the one. Maybe I shouldn't have let each search end between the sheets but I wasn't going to turn down the ability to feed a need. I liked to think of myself as a philanthropist, if you will.

"Rose, I am so not feeling this tonight." I turned to see I didn't have her attention at all. She was already captivated by some brown hair, dark eyed woman. As Rosalie moved to the music she gradually lifted up her red halter dress. Any higher and everyone in the club would see she wasn't wearing a thing underneath.

I shock my head at my friend and simply said, "bar," indicating where I was headed. I had to hold my hands up in defense to a few of the women who tried to pull me to the dance floor. I really wasn't feeling it.

"You plan on breaking every girl's heart tonight?"

The voice came from the chick sitting on the stool at the end of the bar. I looked up at her and was instantly lost in her deep black eyes. Her eyelashes were long and cast a mysterious shadow over her already dark orbs. Her jet black hair was spiky and purposely going in all directions, completely exposing her long slender neck. I subconsciously licked my lips. My eyes followed her neckline down to her full breasts peeking through her black dress top. Her full lips eased into a smile as she watched me take inventory of her gorgeous features. Plan change – I was so going to hook up tonight.

I joined the radiant beauty at the end of the bar and noted her empty class.

"Cranberry vodka and sparkling Nuevo for my friend here," I rattled off to the bartender.

"How did you know what I was drinking?"

I tapped the side of my nose letting her know I could smell the sweet aroma. "I'm a mixologist. Isabella," I extended my hand to her, "but please call me Bella."

She placed her hand in mine and I pulled it to my lips placing on it one soft kiss. She smelled as sweet as her drink of choice.

"Alice. Pleased to meet you Bella, but you never answered my question." Her eyes were boring into me. I hung my head as if suddenly embarrassed.

"It wasn't my intentions to break any hearts. I was just looking for something specific."

"Is that so? Well I hope you find what you seek." Alice took a slow sip of her drink.

Alice had turned her entire body in my direction at my approach. I took this chance to view her more. Though she was sitting, I could tell she was shorter than I. Her black dress was barely there, almost as bad as Rosalie's. I wanted badly to run my hands up her slender legs; those inviting pieces.

"So do I. Are you here alone, Alice?" My eyes continued to roam over her body. I didn't intend to be rude, but something about looking into her eyes made me feel too aware, exposed; things I never felt before.

"I was alone but then you came and joined me. I hope I am not alone any longer."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," I quirked my eyebrow at her.

"I've seen you here before . . . quite the lady killer aren't you?"

"I don't think so. I am looking for something deep. Meaningful and I just choose to have fun in the mean time." I ran my hands through my hair.

Alice smirked at me as she sized me up as well. I was not quite a fem but I was far from a stud.

"Are you planning to have any fun tonight?" She asked as she leaned out of her seat to examine my ass without shame or embarrassment of her obvious task. I wanted to make sure she got a good view as I poked it out further, before turning to answer her question.

"Yes, I am planning to, but as you saw earlier, I have yet to be successful."

"Yeah, you have . . . Why don't we get out of here? I have a room not far away?" Alice phrased it as a question but something in her tone let on that I didn't have much of a choice. I didn't need one, I was about to suggest the same thing to her.

Alice took me by my hand and began pulling me towards the door. I hadn't seen Rosalie since I left her with her new friend. She and I had driven together but luckily she had the keys. I shot her a quick text as I was escorted out.

_"Found some fun. Behave. Call you in the morning."_

Just as I sent the message, Alice and I made it outside. I spun her around on her heels pulling her into my chest. I held her left hand in my right as I pulled her to my lips. They were so soft and sweet. I could taste the Nuevo on her tongue but there was something else there. Something that was all Alice.

Our tongues slowly glided over each other and our kiss grew in slow sensual passion. I could feel an electrical current pass between us that sent my atoms on alert. Everything about her was drawing me closer, as we almost fused together into one. Alice didn't seem to mind as she wrapped her arms around my neck tangling her finger in the back of my long chocolate hair. I didn't intend for this kiss to be so . . . sensual and alluring. There was something about our connection that wouldn't let her go; couldn't let her go.

"Wow. That was unexpected," I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist, wanting her to stay near.

Alice slid her hands down my arms, never breaking eye contact. I could see the surprise in her eyes. I was glad to know I wasn't the only one taken off guard. She simply smiled and dropped her head as if she was shy. Was she not just flirting shamelessly with me? I didn't care, I would play along. I wanted to feel that current between us again. I wanted to feel that soul consuming fire when she looked into my eyes.

Alice began pulling me down the street. The way we held hands and stole glances from each other, to onlookers I am sure we looked like a happy committed couple. Yeah right! Like she would have me. She obviously knew my rep based on the club. Alice probably didn't believe me when I said I was looking for the one. Nevertheless, the thought of us being together kept coming in my mind. Where the hell did that come from? I didn't even know her last name and I was ready to call her my girl, exclusively.

I stepped behind Alice and pulled her to my body, beginning to kiss her on her neck. My lips already missed the contact of her skin. This time I savored her, no longer shocked by the feel of my skin on hers but enjoying it nonetheless.

We made it to the hotel, walking past the desk and straight to the elevator. As I held her body to mine, I realized I didn't even know what hotel we were in. I was too captivated by Alice to care. It didn't matter really. Hotels were my true night life. I never took a girl home. I guess that should have been the clue that we wouldn't be spending the morning together. But once you've seen one hotel room, you've seen them all. All I could tell you was that the elevator I was riding in now had real cherry wood paneling on the bottom half of the wall. The whole top half was separated by a mirror polished gold bar. The buttons were made of glass, rather than plastic, and they illuminated blue, rather than red. If that wasn't enough to prove this must have been a more swanky establishment, the old woman standing in the elevator with us, nose turned up but stealing glances, as she stroked her fur coat that she donned in the middle of June, should have been convincing enough.

But none of that mattered. I couldn't tell you the name of the hotel but I could tell you about how perfectly arched Alice's eyebrows were. I knew that Alice was ticklish behind her ear as she slid down my body in fits of laughter with each kiss placed there. Her giggles reminded me of the high pitch voice of a school girl. I knew Alice wore _Curve: Crush_ perfume. I knew all of these things and more, despite the fact that I only knew her as long as this elevator's ride.

We finally made it to the hotel room's door. For no reason at all I was nervous. There was just something about Alice, the way she moved, the way she spoke, the way she touched me with her eyes. I wanted this to be so much more. As we walked into the room I was mentally talking myself into leaving. The electrical current running through us was Earth moving. I wasn't sure if I would have been able to walk away from her like I had done with all of the others; leaving her alone to wake up to an empty hotel bed. I didn't know if I wanted to.

Nonetheless, I couldn't remove myself from her skin. Alice then spun around and kissed me; she made the decision for me. I had to stay.

Her soft lips fused with mine, giving me heaven on Earth. I glided my hands down her side, caressing her hips and ass. I couldn't pull her close enough to my body. I slid my hand up her back than back down, bringing the zipper of the piece of fabric she wore with me. That small action released the dress from her hour glass form, sending it falling to the floor. The feel of her neck as I wheeled my way down her silky pale skin was sleek and tantalizing. The coolness of her body sent shivers down my spine as I tried to restrain my urges and haste to take her. She whispered in my ear; that was my undoing.

"Take me Bella. I am yours. Please don't hold back," she spoke as if she had heard my internal musing.

I picked up the aroused pixie and she wrapped her legs around my waist. The skin on her thighs called for my touch, a call I was ready and willing to answer. I laid Alice on the bed instantly forgetting how we made it to the destination once I looked on the red strapless bra and thong set she wore. I needed to taste her on my tongue. Our physical separation, while short, was still too long.

I slid my Baby Phat spaghetti strap top over my head as Alice unbuttoned my black skinny jeans. As her hand slowly brushed across my stomach my mind relished in the idea of having her touch me this way every day of our lives . . . together. I didn't understand why suddenly I need so much more of her than her body. I knew nothing more of Alice than any other girl I had picked up from a bar. Yet here I lay with a goddess who, without understanding, was taking my breath away.

I slid my naked body down on hers as I removed her barely there under garments, kissing her bare chest. I pulled on her nibbles with my mouth, sending moans of pleasure from Alice's lips. My hand roamed freely over her body as I pressed myself deeply between her legs. Her cool skin was such a contrast to my normal high body heat.

"I can't take anymore. Take me, Bella," Alice whispered above my head as she squeezed her eyes closed, running her fingers through my hair.  
I trailed kisses down her body until I reached her center, relishing in the heat. I ran my hand down her folds and watched as her back arched in pleasure. Soon my tongue was following the same trail and savoring her sweetness causing my name to fall from her lips repeatedly. Slowly I introduce one finger and reached up to stroke her nipple with my thumb. Just the sound of her voice was bringing on my arousal and I knew if she touched me, my body would have its release. But my own physical pleasure was not my goal. I needed to bring Alice to her utopia just so that I could watch her body react to my touch. I added another finger to the pleasure my tongue inflicted on her sweet center, pulling in and out of her depth.

"Tell me you like it, Alice. Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes, god yes, I like it! Bella please don't stop. Don't ever stop!" Alice slid further on my fingers inviting me to go deeper. Invitation accepted.

I removed my tongue from its new playground as I continued to reach for her internal dept. Pulling myself back to the full mounds a top of her chest, I tried to devour every ounce of her flesh.

"Bella," Alice screamed out opening her eyes for the first time.

"Yes, cum for me please." Alice couldn't reply as I crushed my lips to hers, locking my left hand in her right. Our sweaty bodies clashed and rubbed, the friction intensified our shared bodies. Breathing was pointless and dangerous; as her sweet scent surrounded and inflamed my nostril, I only wanted to pull her closer, further cutting off our air supply. Alice was going to be the death of me and I was welcoming it with open arms.

"Now! Isabella!" I could feel her core tighten around my digits and her new warmer juices surrounding them. As her peak pleasured her release, she wrapped her legs around my back holding me to her body.

Only mere seconds passed before I began assaulting her neck. My lips and hands were missing the vital contact that they needed. I took my new addiction by her hands and held them over her head as I continued marking her body. She was MINE!

"Bella that was spectacular." Alice pulled me to her deep eyes. My breath caught at her satisfied glance. I never would forget that face from this very moment on.

"Call me Isabella," I whispered as my voice couldn't be found.

Alice face showed she questioned my request. "Why," she asked sliding her now released hands down my neck and arms. Her face was contorted in a sadness as if she questioned if she had done or said something wrong.

The smile across my face could have been no bigger. I kissed her softly before I lifted my head and stated, "I loved the way my full name sounds on your lips." The very lips I couldn't look away from. The lips that now smiled at my request.

"It's your turn, Isabella." Alice pressed a kiss to my lips and down my neck as she tried to roll me onto my back.

"No," I said as I sat up pulling her with me. As I sat on the back of my legs, I looked into her eyes and said, "You again. I just want to feel you again. And again. And Again," I repeated as I relocated behind her, pressing my taut stomach to her back.

I pulled her legs apart and rubbed the skin between her thighs, around her breast, down her neck and every surface of her.

"Bella," she whispered.

"No." I immediately stopped caressing her and waited for her to notice her error.

Alice turned her face to look at me. She picked up my hands and wrapped my arms around her body again and lowly spoke, "Isabella," drawing out the end of my name.

I closed my eyes and relished in the sound, kissing her bare neck, sending my hands back to her moist center.

I continued the arousal of her body, sending her to orgasm multiple times that night. Besides chaste touches and kisses, I wouldn't let Alice me. I wanted it to be all about her. A first, since I was usually all about the me, myself, and I.

Another first for me was to wake up in the same hotel room I spent the previous night. I would always be gone before the girl would awake, to avoid the shameful "I'll-Call-You-Later," speech that both I and the nameless, faceless girl would always play out. The girl would always be hopeful, but they were all a bit naïve. This time I was looking forward to the morning after, and the day after, the week after, even the year after.

To my disappointment, this time I was the nameless, faceless girl, as Alice was nowhere in sight. I didn't humiliate myself by running around the suite to check if she was still there somewhere. The note on the pillow was hint enough.

I just sat up and stared at it at first, not really wanting to read it. Why did I not see she was exactly like me? She was looking for a girl for the night, not a girl for life. I kicked myself for not leaving when I thought was best. Maybe then I could have avoided this shame; this heartbreak. I finally picked up the note and held my breath as I read it aloud:

_"Isabella, you are amazing to me. Always have been; always will be. Thank you for last night.-Alice Brandon."_

I took my first breath. She was gone, leaving me only with the memories and her note.

I could have relished in the fact that I knew her last name and could find her. I could have also found solace in that we would likely bump into each other at the club again (hell, I ran into my other one night stands there all the time). But none of that hope was there. Her note sounded like a true goodbye.

She didn't want to see me ever again. I noted how "Alice" was written in perfect cursive; however "Brandon" was plain text and rushed. It appeared as if she questioned if she should have even told me her full name. I wondered what forced her hand. Guilt likely.

I laughed awkwardly as this pixie had found the way to avoid that awkward morning after speech. It was a heart breaking laugh.

My single tear stained the paper.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Alice's POV

**Although revised, Stephenie Meyers own all characters noted here.**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta Clglover**

**Check out her work! You can find it all under my fav List**

**(Go read hers after you check out my little pearl here)**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Unexpected

Chapter 2

Alice's POV

"Why in the hell do I listen to you?" I threw my red charcoal pencil at my best friend, successfully making contact with his chest. The pencil did more good as a projectile than a design tool as I was just too distracted. How could I concentrate on fabric color when _she _was in every single thought?

"Umm . . . first off, ouch," he said rubbing his chest and picking up the pencil from where it landed, handing it back to me. "Secondly, I only suggested it. I didn't think you would actually do it." Jasper leaned against my fabric table. I knew he was waiting on me to finish the story.

"I left, okay! I chickened out and instead of facing her the next morning, I left." I dropped my head to my desk on top of the half design I had spend the last three hours on and was in no way near a completed concept. I was ashamed. I was nothing more than a custardy coward.

"You what?" Jasper was straight up on his feet. Had his eyes popped any harder they would have certainly rolled out of his head.

"You heard me." This time I threw the fabric samples. "I was looking at her gorgeous face as she held me and I just knew I couldn't bare the heart break if she turned me down, or laughed in my face." I was almost to tears thinking about my almost rejection.

"How the hell did you know she was going to reject you?" Jasper's mood swings were taking me. I looked upon his chiseled face as he stared at me sternly, arms crossed. I must have taken too long to answer. "Ali, what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing, you know the whole story!" I stood and started pacing, quickly summarizing the situation. "I met her at the club, took her to my room, we had unbelievable sex, we fell asleep and I left her a note saying goodbye." I felt so much regret for that last part. I was just too big of a coward to face her.

"Jazz, you've seen the girls she picks up." I raised my voice, "I am nothing compared to them." I looked down at my small frame. Yeah, I had great breast but I was so un-proportional. My hair was short, and not to my own choosing; I did with it whatever I could. Spikes were just easier to deal with. I was as short as the pixie I was described to be. I was just plain. Nothing about me would hold someone like Bella. Gorgeous Isabella. I continued to mentally berate myself as I picked at imaginary lint on the template that hung from the olive toned mannequin's body.

"Mary Alice Brandon!" I cringed at the sound of my full name. I always felt that it made me sound too old; like I was born sixty decades too late. "You are far from plain." Jasper made his way to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, laying his head atop of my hair.

"Oh yeah? Than why didn't she want me?" The tears I had been holding back, the tears I only allowed myself to cry when I was alone at home, managed to escape.

Jasper squeezed me tighter. Taking a deep breath before answering, "Babe, you didn't give her a chance to."

Jasper stepped away from me, taking my original seat at my desk. I had known Jasper since we were teenagers. He always made me feel better but not even he could fix this one. I patiently waited for him to give me the same ol' drivel about how I am so worth it and I would find the girl of my dreams one day soon. To my surprised that line never came.

"You did the right thing though." This time my eyes popped as I looked up from the mannequin. "Not that you aren't a great catch, Alice," Jasper held up his hands in defense realizing how his statement sounded, "but she probably would have rejected you because it is in her nature to do so. That whole 'I'm looking for something meaningful' was just a pick up line. We know the kind of person she is."

I didn't really want to hear what Jasper was saying but I knew he was right. I had dated others just like Bella: serial one night-standers, I called them.

"We know they aren't looking for anyone to truly be committed to. All they want to do is have fun for one night. They don't do commitment. If you did do something miraculous and they called you the next day, the most you would get were a couple very casual dates. Than the next thing you know you see them making out with some guy in the middle of the movie theater's gallery."

I had to laugh when I realized Jasper was reliving his recent heartbreak at the hands of one Edward Cullen; a serial one night-stander that appeared to be turning into something until suddenly it wasn't. Jasper just couldn't stop crying over that one.

"I'm so sorry darlin'," I wrapped my hands around him this time. Two broken hearts trying to mend each other. Jasper didn't want me to go through what he went through, and I loved him for that. What Jasper didn't know was that I was already there.

"We have excellent taste in mates don't we darlin'?"

"Yeah, maybe we should just be with each other. I would date you Ali, if you weren't such a girl," Jasper joked.

I playfully slapped his arm after erecting myself. "I don't want your boy cooties anyway."

I walked away from Jasper and resumed my seat, turning my missile/design pencil around in my hands. I kept laughing at Jasper. He actually was quite handsome with those blond waves and baby blue eyes. I think Jasper and I were married in a past life or another universe and that was why we were so close. We were soul mates of another kind.

"Don't beat yourself up over this, Ali. You are not a custardy coward," Jasper poked fun of my catch phrase, "you are smart, beautiful and the best damn designer in all of Texas."

"Thanks, Jazzy." His words were sincere but they weren't enough. He knew that. I had to pull myself out of this in my own time.

"You're welcome, sugar." Jasper gave me a peck on the cheek. "Hey I have to get out of here but how about we go out tonight? Get us a few drinks and find a couple people to take our minds off those ass holes."

"Bella is not an ass hole," I shrieked a little too loudly. "She volunteers with foster homes, participates largely in breast cancer awareness programs, and she does a lot of work with the animal shelters. She is a great person."

"Alice! Am I going to have to disconnect all of your internet devices again? What did we learn about Google Stalking?" Jasper looked too much like my dad at that moment.

"It makes me look like a deranged person and one day soon it will be illegal." I hung my head like a child. Jasper just shook his head at me. "No thanks on the night life tonight though. I'm really not in the mood. Besides, I am so behind and the show is just over a month away." I said as I laid my hand down on my sketch pad.

"Oh yeah. I am so excited for you. Well don't get too stressed out, you are going to blow them away just by being there."

"Thanks, Jazz."

"Okay, well I'm out. I'll call you later. Bye, love."

"Bye," I said as I watched him walk out of my store front design shop.

I tried to go back to work on the red and yellow pencil skirt with matching Goth ruffle shirt but my heart and brain were in constant battle for attention. Presently my heart was winning. I gave up on the design and went to inventory. I was going to have a lot of work to catch up on and the last thing I needed was to halt production to wait on more materials.

Home sweet home. I tossed my design pad and bag on my sofa and made a "B" line to the refrigerator. I needed a tall glass of Moscato, ASAP.

As I poured the wine, my mind went back over my day. Maybe I should say my mind went back over how unproductive my day was. I didn't get any templates completed or updated. I had to recount inventory and I jammed the sewing machine three separate times. This was getting ridiculous. I was not going to let this beautiful, generous, goddess of a woman interrupt my life.

That however was easier said than done.

It had been three nights since I approached Bella at the club and I could still feel her all over my body. Isabella was the epitome of everything I loved about being with a woman. She was soft and warm. She smelled like vanilla and was worthy of being eaten. Her long brown hair was flowing like chocolate milk and her eyes where a perfect match. I could still taste her on my lips. Everything about her was alluring and captivating. That was how she was able to get whoever she wanted; we mere mortals didn't stand a chance when near her. What woman would be crazy enough to tell her no?

Yeah, I was sure of it; "no" was not a word Bella had ever heard. Except for maybe, "No, please don't stop."

Everyone was attracted to her physically but I loved her much deeper than that. I saw how good she really was. The whole bad girl/player side she had going wasn't quite accurate when you put all the pieces together. I was in every single piece and I knew that it was fate pushing us into each others lives. Bella just had to stop fighting it so damn hard.

The foster home Bella volunteered with, Brighter Day, was the same home I spent the first eleven years of my life, before I was adopted by the Brandons. I still go there and read to the toddlers and throw parties for the teenagers. I helped organize the various fund committees for the beast cancer awareness campaigns all over Texas. It was a passion of mine ever since my adopted mother died of the illness when I was only nineteen years old. I also made all the doggie tuxedos and ball gowns for the "Pick-A-Pet" Adoption Ball. We had been in each other's lives for years, but she never saw me, and I only saw her in dark smoky clubs.

I didn't understand how we never ran into each other at those events. Surely had I ever seen her at any of the events I would have fallen in love with her then. I probably would have had the courage to face her, seeing instantly we had something in common. No, instead I was taken by her beauty under the influence of one too many fruity drinks and the hazy of a smoke machine and black lights. The first time I laid eyes on her, I couldn't pull myself away. I could feel the pull in my chest as I tried to inch closer to her through the packed club. She seemed to be staring directly at me as well. My heart sank to my feet when I realized it wasn't me that had her attention. The tall blond with the mini skirt beat me to the love of my life and began pulling her away. So many other times I thought were going to be my night to finally speak to her, and I would be horribly let down to see she was with another. Eventually I stopped trying, praying I wouldn't see her when I went out. A prayer that was never answered.

Everything I found out about her, I was a part of in one way or another. It had to be fate pushing us together. Then why didn't my love see me the way I saw her?

I redressed, completely unaware of how I had showered in complete oblivions. That was how a lot of things got done the last few days. Bella took up the front of my brain, everything else was secondary. I rubbed the foggy bathroom mirror, realizing I didn't recgonize the face that stared back at me. The was the face of a heart broken woman. What was so sad was that I broke it myself. I never gave Bella to chance to accept me or run from me. I had all the pain without any of the good memories that normally go along with the relationship resulting in a heart break. There was no joy in me; weeping over a never existing lost love.

I lay across my bed and waited for sleep to claim me. Not even in my slumber was there an escape from the heartache of not being with this amazing woman. Every single night since our time spent together I dreamt of her touch, her smell, her hot sex, and her love. The beauty in seeing her in my dreams was that I wasn't rejected or humiliated there.

I was hers and she was mine.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Bella's POV

**Although revised, Stephenie Meyers own all characters noted here.**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta Clglover**

**Check out her work! You can find it all under my fav List**

**(Go read hers after you check out my little pearl here)**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Unexpected

Chapter 3  
Bella's POV

_Bump! Bump! Bump!_

_You have got to be shitting me, _I thought as my eye automatically glances in the direction of the front door. I was surprised I knew where the contraption was given that I hardly used it. The way into and out of my physical fortress of solitude, be it only to go to work at the bar and regain entry into my personal hell. I was pretty sure I used that method of entering and exiting the house as the window wasn't an option with me being five stories above the ground.

_Bump! Bump! Bump! Bump!_

Screw that, I was not opening that door. It just was not the day. I didn't feel like entertaining guest. I didn't want to buy any damn Avon. I didn't feel like loaning out sugar (as if they would pay it back anyway). And as much as I love sweet old Mrs. Taylor, I did not feel like walking her two hundred pound German Shepherd, oddly named "Poodle." The damn dog had to be three times her size!

No, I was not opening that door. You better have a key to get into this dungeon. If you do decided to brave the terrain you better be prepared. It wasn't a pretty site. The battle between my heart and the rest of my being was harsh and unyielding. There were already casualties on the front line: such as my desire to do anything that involved me being removed from the couch (including opening the damn door).

_Bump! Bump! Bump! Bump! Bump!_

I wonder if I will automatically go to hell for cussing out a Jehovah witness. Is it a crime to slam the door on a police officers face? No one will be safe from my wrath if I am forced to venture from my position.

_Bump! Bump! Bump! Bump! Bump! Bump!_

"Damn it!" I screamed as I made my way to the disturbance. I stumbled on my feet as my body wasn't prepared for the rush of blood downwards. It gave evident to the fact that I had been horizontal for far too long. Slowly, I made my way to the soon-to-be-dead person banging on their death ticket.

I yanked the door open to find Rosalie grinning in my face. Apparently my grimace did not deter her form questioning my mood or just leaving. I wasn't in the mood for Rosalie's snide comments or just-get-over-it attitude. The passion I felt for Alice Brandon was not something you could just get over. I had never felt something as strong as what I felt for the seductive pixie I had met just over a week ago. I hadn't taken a breath right since she left me broken and alone in that hotel room. I didn't know how or why it happened, this strong emotion, but it had. It was quite bittersweet.  
"Why the hell didn't you use your key?" I asked as Rosalie walked through the door, pushing me out of the way.

"I dunno know. Why in the hell aren't you dressed?" She put her hands to her hips sizing me up and down. I guess she didn't care for my tattered black, faded to gray, sweat pants and my Nike shirt that showed its wear and tear over the last decade or so of use.

It was at that time that I noticed Rosalie wearing a long purple number that was sure to catch a couple eyes. To my surprise, unlike most of her night life attire, it covered all her parts except for the mid thigh split that let the left leg out with each step she took. The neckline fell low enough to leave things to your imagination but prayed for entry. It was then I realized what day it was.

"Rose I am not going out tonight." I closed and locked the door to head back to my horizontal position across my couch.

"What the hell, Swan? We go out every Friday night!" I rolled my eyes at her as I faced her head on. She had to see the half life in my eyes. She truly expected me to go out after what happened last time. "So it's true then. You're still hung up over this chick . . . Ashley!"

Fury poured through me as my hands automatically balled into tight fists. "Her name is ALICE!" I wasn't gong to attack Rose over a wrong name, was I?

"Whatever her name is," Rosalie said as she began walking in the direction of my living room. "Get over it and get dressed. We . . . have . . ."

Rosalie never finished her thought. Her eyes popped as her mouth left a gaping hole in her face. I walked around her already knowing what made her freeze in her tracks. I was either officially cured of my OCD or I had lost my mind completely. I was betting on the latter. Rosalie began to step over the dirty clothes and food take-out boxes that riddled my floor. She gasped as she noticed the giant purple stain that was in front of my big screen television. To be honest with you I didn't remember how that particular accident happened, it was all a blur in the haze of the last week. Only thing I could recall totally was that I had thought of the word "Alice" at least 2,567 times. I brushed the clothes on the floor to resume my position pre-door.

"Isabella Marie Swan! What the hell is all this?" Rosalie looked afraid to sit down or even move from the one square foot spot where she stood. A woman, who treated men and women like a revolving door, much as I treated women before I was so harshly schooled, would not understand the inability to distinguish one room from another. Hence the transformation of my living room into a bedroom, closet, kitchen, and dinning room.

I cringed at the sound of my full name. I never liked "Isabella" until I heard it on _her _lips. Now the one person I would permit to use the word was lost to me. I never wanted to hear the sound of it again.

"Really Rose, don't start. I'm just not in the mood." I doubt I could really get her to understand how I was feeling. Hell I didn't quite understand it myself.

How could I still feel Alice's legs wrapped around my hips? I could still smell her sweetness as if she were still pressed against my lips. Her cool skin had become my addiction in one night of passion and pleasure. A night that awoke to what is now a week of pain. Even the sound of someone requesting a _Sparkling Nuevo_ sent me flashes of her dark seductive eyes, long lashes, and arousing touch. I was utterly useless, incapacitated by the withdrawal of the most alluring thing I had ever had the pleasure of touching, tasting, and devouring.

I couldn't explain it to Rose because I couldn't explain it to myself. Everything about this untouchable ache was uncharted territory for me. Was this love? My mind would not let me consider it. When I did acknowledge the feeling as the possibly of something as strong as that cursed four letter word, my body would feel weightless and free of the throbbing pain in my chest, albeit for just a moment. But, I couldn't call it love. Discomfort I could deal with, giving myself wholly to the concept of unwavering desire for one person, I could not. Why did I ever feel like this was what I wanted or needed; to settle down? No one needs to feel like this, hopelessly broken because of one person.

Then it hit me: Is this how I made my conquests feel? All those women I succeed for my own pleasure, left to feel empty once I left their side. I know all of them couldn't feel this way but I could think of a few who shed tears because of me. I wanted to call them all. Apologize; let them kick my ass, or something! They had to know I didn't realize it felt this way.

Maybe I deserved this gut wrenching pain. I always heard karma was a bitch but that wasn't quite accurate enough. Karma is more like two bitches. Divine retribution. A new circle of hell.

"This chick must have had kryptonite in her pussy to bring you down." Rosalie's voice brought me out of my deep thought. I had forgotten she was here.

"It's my own damn fault," I said sitting up on my couch-dinner table-closet.

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie finally braved a seat next to me. She eased her way down, allowing as little weight on the spot as possible. Maybe she though the dirt would jump on her if she relaxed.

"I asked for this bullshit," rubbing my hands through my knotted hair. "I said I needed to settle down. One girl. Now look at me. I get one girl and she does me just like I did every girl I was with!"

"How the hell do you know she was the one?" Rosalie tone was clearly of one losing interest in this conversation. "Fuck Swan, you fucked her for one night and you are already trying to marry her."

"I don't know," nearly knocking the coffee table over as I stormed away from Rosalie's side. "I can't explain how it all felt so . . . right?" It sounded like more of a question; as if Rosalie knew the answer. "Rosalie, are you telling me you are content with your relationships?" My voice sounded exhausted, I could only imagine what I looked like. I'd been avoiding mirrors, too.

"Please, are you kidding me?" Rosalie crossed her legs, a look of shear pleasure rolling across her face. "I love my relationships. Note the 's' on the end." Rosalie stood to her feet and sashayed to my side. "I have a date tonight with Esme, you know that gorgeous brown head you saw me talking to before you ran off with the love of your life, and tomorrow it is Emmett's turn." Rosalie was quite pleased with herself.

"Who the hell is . . . You know what never mind," I throw my hands up at the succubus who stood before me.

"Why don't you put yourself out of your misery? You know her whole name, find her."

"Because . . . I . . . I mean she . . ." I couldn't form a coherent enough sentence to explain how I felt about the obvious solution to the problem. Anytime I considered just finding and facing my desire, my mind burned with the image of the scribbled last name. "I just know she doesn't want to be found." The weight of the fact made me bow my head in defeat. I unconsciously rubbed the note that burned my pocket.

"Bullshit! You're just scared chicken shit." It amazed me how Rosalie was able to pick up anybody with her vulgar mouth. Then again, I guess with a body like hers, you don't have to do much talking. "Look, you just need a new piece of sweet ass to take your mind off her. I'll fuck you if you want." Rosalie spoke as if she was offering me a ride to work and not a booty call.

"Umm, no thank you. Been there, remember?" I vaguely recalled a night two years ago that was stuck somewhere between a lot of clear alcohol and my bedroom sheets.

"Yeah, but it will be better this time. We'll remember what happened." Rosalie spoke so nonchalantly.

I could do nothing more than roll my eyes.

"I hate to see my best friend this way." I tensed as Rosalie wrapped her arms around me, leaning into my frame. I was certain she was going to try and change my mind on her request. "Just know one thing. You smell horrible! Get your shit together, girl!"

Who needs enemies when you have a friend like Rosalie? So comforting and understanding, she is. NOT!

Rosalie was a bit abrasive but I knew she had a point. I had made up in my mind that I was not going to go look for my pixie, so there was no reason for me to be wallowing in my filth (literally). I didn't want to be with anyone or find a "sweet piece of ass" as Rosalie stated, but maybe some night air and a few drinks would bring me out of my coma.

Rosalie emerged from my bedroom wearing my robe and yellow cleaning gloves. I could tell she had taken off her dress as my robe was shorter and no purple showed through the bottom. I was pretty sure she was naked underneath. This was Rosalie after all. I hadn't even realized she had walked out of the room before now.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snickered at her attire.

I," Rosalie pointed a yellow finger at her chest, "am going to straighten up this waste land you call a living room. You need to go shower and get dress. Don't argue with me heffa, just go!"

I rolled my eyes at Rosalie, shaking my head as I watched her pick up the three day old Chinese food container as if it had poisonous teeth. Rosalie could be a bit much but all in all she really could be a great friend.

I stepped in to the scalding hot shower and let the steam lift away my sadness and the heat message away my sorrows. If I couldn't have that night again, with a woman I was possibly in love with, then I would at least take the lesson I learned: Be careful who you invite up because they could be the one who leave you down.

_Static _was packed as usual. You would think I would be sick of this place given that I manned the bar five times a week and created all of their hot drink specials. Yet Rosalie loved this place, and this was where she was going to be meeting her female flavor of the month, Esme.

I stayed close to the bar once Esme arrived, not wanting to be a third wheel. I figured if it got any more packed in here I would just jump behind the bar and get a few hours of overtime in. I was at home with a bottle of _Hypnotic_ in my hands. Tanya and Carmen seemed to have it under control though, so I just laid back; trying to forget the week I had just barely made it through.

I felt her eyes on me before I saw her. When my eyes did finally meet her, I could see she was giving everyone occupying the bar a show; her cherry from her martini being the star. She had platinum blond hair shaping her oval face. Her hazel and green eyes were piercing and eerie. Even from the distance between us, I could see them clearly. She was tall and skinny; too skinny for my liking, but tonight I really wasn't looking and meaningful. Tonight I was trying to forget. My mind was able to measure that she was fine as hell. My body registered that she was likely easy, too. She was already eye fucking me, might as well make it physical. Rosalie said I need a piece of ass to truly make me forget what it was that I really wanted. This chick was as good as any to test out this theory. As if I had called her, she began to walk towards me.

"Well, hello," she said entirely too close to my face. She was already drunk and it wasn't even midnight yet. That, added with issues with personal space, was signaling me to walk away.

"What's your name, sexy?"

"Bella," I said after taking a drink from my _Smirnoff Black_ bottle. I wanted to keep my distance, immediately remembering my lesson learned. "And you are?"

"Alice."

I didn't mean to spit the drink in her face. That successfully ended that conversation as she stalked away towards the bathroom to clean up. With the sound of that one word, that glorious name, everything about that week resurfaced. This fake Alice looked nothing like the love of my life. My Alice was much more beautiful, radiant, and genuine, unlike the blond Barbie wanna-be quickly making a dash away from me. Good riddance. My night was done before it even began.

I didn't want to interrupt Rose on her date so I sent her a text message instead:  
_"Sorry. I just can't do it. I'm out."_

I turned off my cell phone before I could get her reply, which I was sure was going to be her attempt to stop me from leaving.

There was a bright side: My house was clean thanks to Rose and my favorite Sushi bar was still open.

So started round two of my heart versus everything else.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	4. The Dragon Lounge

**You know the drill . . . we all know who own these wonderful characters**

**Again this would be a horrid mess if not for the one, the only, Clglover (round of applause everyone for my awsome beta)**

* * *

Unexpected

Chapter 4

The Dragon Lounge

I was absolutely exhausted. Putting together a New York Fashion Show required me to replicate myself five times to get it all done, but it was totally worth it. _Foreseen Fashion _was a hit for the fall premier line. I was up against my fashion idols but _Foreseen _shined through; all its own. Business cards were flying all over the place at the after party the night following the runway show. My heart stopped when I not only met her buyer, but Kim Kardashian herself. It was a dream come true. My hard work and dedication had paid off. Now, my last night in New York and fully rested, it was time to have a little fun.

I hadn't been out to a club in over a month. I told everyone I was just working on the Fall line for the fashion show but I knew that was only a half truth. I was slowly coming out of the self -inflicted heart ache I had experienced from one chocolate eyed beauty, but I wasn't really ready to take the chances on running into her at some club. Now, thousands of miles away for her, and the chances of seeing her, I was ready to dance, drink, and dance some more! I owed it to my best friend, for watching me fall into my depression, as much as I owed it to myself.

Jasper worried about me immensely over the last month; watching me like a hawk. He was constantly making sure I didn't dive too far over the edge of insanity, depression, and self loathing. I was able to put up a strong front for him, but when I stepped across the threshold of my condo, the true emotion came pouring out. Behind the solitude of my lonely apartment, I let the hurt boil over the surface and let the edges of my ragged heartache burn freely. I knew that crying was good for the soul but I was forcing myself to feel the burn each and every night, just to hold on to something connected to her. I knew that wasn't healthy and the only other worry I had besides never being loved by Isabella, was that it would begin to pull me from my work, effecting the one untainted dream in my life.

I began to bring more and more of my work home, pushing my self harder into my designs rather than continuing to dig the black hole that was spreading across my heart. I realized that if I concentrated on patterns, I wouldn't think about the feel of her skin. I couldn't completely fool myself though. It didn't escape mine, nor Jasper's notice that I had utilized a lot of dark warm browns in my fall collection. He only asked me about it once, not out right stating the connection he made from the chosen hue. I brushed it off, saying brown was the new purple. Again, it was only a half truth.

I walked down the hall and on to the elevator of the Volturi Hotel. The hotel was owned and operated by my good friends Aro, Caius, and Marcus Volturi. The entire building was decorated in various shades of gold and red. The cast of the colors played against the florescent lights, leaving every hall with a very intimate glow, like that you would find between two lovers at a candle light dinner. Very romantic and subtle.

I rode the elevator down to Jasper's second floor room and lightly rapped on door number seventy-seven.

"I'm almost ready, Alice," Jasper called as he hurryingly opened the door. Just as he was about to walk away he gasped at the sight before him. "Wow," he said laying his right hand over his chest, "you look delicious."

"Well, I do, don't I?" I danced into Jasper's room twirling around, forcing the double layer of the hanging fabric to flow outwards. The royal blue strapless design was a _Foreseen _original. The ensemble was followed up with silver peep toe stilettos that matched my _Prada _clutch.

"Are you trying to catch someone's eye tonight?" Jasper wore black straight leg jeans with black and white cowboy boots. His long sleeved button down shirt was also black with a dazzlingly detailed dragon that covered the entire left side of the shirt. He left the top three buttons undone letting his bare chest show through. The outfit was completed with a Texas size belt buckle that read "Ride 'Em."

"Oh, Jazz, stop! You know I'm not." I shot at him as I slid into his strong arms.

"Well, than you better get upstairs and change!"

"You should talk. What about you sexy man?" I ran my fingers through his already tossed blond curls.

"Well for your information nosey, I am actually meeting with the photographer from your show." Jasper suddenly looked nervous as he adjusted his cuffs.

"Jacob? You have a date with Jacob?" Jasper looked as if to say it wasn't a big deal. "Wow, Jazz. Look at you!"

"Oh, please stop, I'm nervous enough." I could tell he was serious. He hadn't been on a date since the whole Edward fiasco. Jasper deserved this carefree night out as much as I did.

"Well come on Cowboy. Let's not keep your hot Indian man waiting," I pulled Jasper out of his door. I was anxious to get the night started. I needed a drink, I wanted to dance and cut loose.  
Above all of that, I knew I still needed to forget.

~BxA~

Before we got to New York, our friend Carlisle told us we had to check out a spot called _The Dragon Lounge_. Jasper was appropriately dressed. Carlisle did however warn us that it was difficult to get in (he couldn't even use his connects to get us on the elusive list).

"Name?" the bulky bouncers, shouted as if we weren't three feet in front of him on a very quiet street. "Are you on the list?"

Jasper and I couldn't help but lightly chuckle. In his best flirtatious southern drawl he said, "Yes darlin', Jasper Whitlock and Alice Brandon."

I couldn't help but giggle as the doorman began to search the list for our common names.

"Yes, Miss Brandon. Right this way." The bulky body builder spoke in an almost hostess' voice as he stepped to the side.

Jasper and I looked at each other questioning as the realization hit us that the bouncer wasn't joking. We cautiously approached the flaming red door, waiting on the embarrassing moment of the bouncer, and his steroid induced muscles, forcibly removing us from the establishment. Suffices to say that never took place.

"Wow! You are officially an 'it,'" Jasper whispered in my ear as we walked into the foyer of the club. I had no clue who could have possibly put my name on "The List" but I was feeling very important.

We emerged out of the covered foyer and into a two story open view dance club. To the right was a long bar decorated in red glass panels. The bartenders all wore blood red button downs with elaborate black dragons. The details on the shirts were even more than Jasper's. The second level was openly viewable from the bottom, with two more drink stations, smaller but similar to the red beauty upon first entry. The two additional stations were each donned respectively in yellow and orange glass.

"Holy fuck," Jasper gasped.

"I know right. This is . . ." There were no words to describe how "it" this place was.

We made our way to the second level and ordered our first round of drinks. It was obvious the bartender was checking Jasper out but Jasper was too distracted, blissfully unaware and looking for Jacob to notice.

After one hour, two glasses of wine, and a lot of dancing and laughing, Jasper was met by an equally nervous Jacob. We assumed our seats in the middle of the table area as we all fell into easy conversation. After a while it became conversation for two rather than three. I knew the new couple before me was not trying to be rude so I quietly stood and walked away from the private touches and whispers they shared. When I turned around I saw Jasper's face fall slightly at my retreat. I shot him thumbs up and my biggest smile to ease his unnecessary guilt.

I made my way back down stairs to the red bar. The dance floor was covered in gorgeous people moving seductively to the beat of the drumming music. As the speakers pumped out streams of the sound, I could feel the vibrations through the air. The hard base line lulled at your body forcing you to move. I had assumed _The Dragon Lounge_ was a gay club but as I watched, I saw it was just an open club. Easy. Everyone enjoyed a good time.

I leaned against the dark wood top of the red bar unsuccessfully trying to get the bartenders attention. I nearly fail over the opposite edge as I all but grabbed one of the elusive bartenders. Slippery assholes they were.

"Really? Who do I have to fuck to get a drink?" I mused without realizing the sounds were coming out of my mouth. I didn't pay attention to the laugh behind me until I heard her speak.

The velvety voice was music to my ears and a tear to my heart. I was too hesitant to turn around, sure my phantom tear would betray me. Such a powerful response she elected in me, but the shaken breaths I tried to pull in was not holding it back. I looked from side to side, visualizing my possible escape route. Could I calmly move away and pretend as if she hadn't just entered into my bubble successfully reigniting the flames of my soul? It was no use; the club was growing more and more crowded. I was trapped on all sides. The only way out was to turn around and walk the way I came over but by the feel of the heat creeping up my neck, she was directly behind me and I wouldn't be able to turn without seeing her.

"Cranberry and Vodka and a _Sparkling Nuevo_," the known voice said.

My attitude quickly changed to annoyed as I realized the bartender was filling her request.  
The request I had attempt for several moments were plausible once her lips uttered them. Caught up in my bitterness I turned to face her. I quickly tried to correct my error but not before I saw her smile fall. Was she ashamed to see me? What the hell was she doing in New York?

"Hello, Alice," she lowly said as she lightly pressed into my small frame. I wasn't sure if she moved intentionally or if the over crowded drink station area had began pushing us closer together. The reason why it happened wasn't as important to me as how I felt in that moment.  
Immediately a surge of electricity pulse through me. One touch and every atom in my body were alive; alert for her. I wanted to feel the power again that made me so short of breath, that I could feel echo through my veins. Maybe it was the time apart; maybe it was all the pain and desire I allowed myself to feel for her when I laid alone at night, but whatever it was the current felt so much stronger than I had remembered. I was hooked all over again. I slowly drew in an unsteady breath before turning to face my desire.

Locking eyes with the seductive beauty undid my light work of settling my nerves. Her chocolate orbs completely captivating me.

"Hi," I let out the sigh that was held deep in my chest. Yet again she stole my breath away.

* * *

~BxA~

* * *

The best part of my job with _Static _was when the owner, Garrett, opened up a new location. I would get a week stay in some fabulous locale all expenses paid. My job was to train the operators of the new establishment on how the bar system worked and teach them all the signature drinks. It really was easy work, but maybe that was because I loved my job so damn much. Since being with _Static, _in three years I had already been to Las Angeles and Miami. When Garrett said this time I was headed to "The Big Apple," my bags were packed before he could give me the trip details.

Of course it wasn't all work, and Garrett knew that. I would hit any hot spot I heard through the grapevine and the new "it" bar as soon as the work came to an end for me.

Garrett and I joked that this part of the trip was my recon mission, checking out the competition. With only one night to indulge, I only hit the best of the best; for New York that was apparently _The Dragon Lounge_.

I hadn't really done much night life since my run in with the faux Alice. Other than doing my face-to-face hours at _Static _I stayed out of the scene. No recon missions back home in Texas for me. Rosalie for once never questioned me on that last time out, and I was not offering up information. I didn't fall completely back into my catatonic state, but something was still off obviously. It was as if the one night with my true Alice was my fist time living and the rest of this were a pointless charades.

That night I left my sushi bar with enough food to feed a small party. As I sat in my living room engorging myself on Volcano Rolls, I decided not to die along side my heart. My brain and my body, they all still lived on, and I had to keep pushing for them. I even tried to see other people, but gave up on that almost immediately when I started comparing physical feature between them and the one I really wanted to be with. Two women did actually make it to my hotel room. Both times I had to fake an orgasm, which was not acceptable in my book. I was too easy, ready to cum and cum again, under any other circumstance. It proved all the more that something in me still was not the same as before I was so heavily enticed by my pixie. I was pretty sure the second woman knew it was all a hoax but she didn't say anything to me. I didn't even try and stop her, or see her to the door, as she quickly redressed and left me alone. In another empty hotel room. The feelings brought back the memories of that next morning and another tear was shed for _her. _

Tonight I had no plans to hook up. _The Dragon Lounge_ was simply about having a good time with my best friend at a hot club.

Being the mixologist to one of the hottest clubs across America pretty much got you on every door list there was. How the hell did they knew I was coming was beyond me.

There was a secret society beyond the velvet rope that knew the who's who and they made it their priority to stay on top of it. That was my theory anyway. Not that I really needed to be on any list whenever Rosalie was walking in the door with me. With her long blond hair, hazel eyes, full lips, and hour glass body, she could get in any spot she wanted to with the work of a single wink. Rosalie looked like a who's who. I wondered if the club illuminati knew she was no way tied to the world of night clubs, modeling, fashion, or movies. Of course they knew; it was their job to know.

Walking through the low ceiling foyer of the club made me a little skeptical to the rumors that were buzzing about the famous night spot. Rosalie gave me an eye that suggested that she was having the same doubts. As we stepped out the claustrophobia inducing entrance our expectations were corrected and then exceeded. The modest outside and alarming entrance was a stark contrast to the wide open club before us now.

"Wow," we uttered in unison as our eyes darted between the brightly lit bars, heavy dance floor, and vibrant dragon décor.

We made our way up to the top level after ordering the bar's signature drink _Red Lair. _Before we could chose a table to relax at, Rosalie was already being pulled to the dance floor by a fiery red head. I waved Rosalie on in encouragement as I planted myself at a rear table that over looked the remaining second floor. As I pulled my lips off the frosted red martini glass my eyes locked on to her gorgeous sight.

I sat at the table staring, too afraid to look away, certain that she would disappear. I didn't finish my drink and was completely surprised when Rosalie joined me at the table.

"Bells, what's wrong?" Rosalie asked as I was sure I looked utterly sick. I hadn't taken a breath since my discovery. I must have never answered Rosalie, which warranted her pushing my arm with enough force to nearly send me tipping off the chair; I was only being held to it by gravity. I corrected myself at the last instance, catching and disguising my near fall. Even with my stealth like reflexes I hadn't lost the vision of her before me.

"She's here," I whispered too low. I wasn't even sure I heard myself speak the words.

"What? What are you talking about? Who's here?" Again I didn't answer. Rosalie tried to follow my line of sight, although she had no idea what to look for.

"Alice. My Alice," I let out in a breathy manor. What is she doing in New York?

"Really? Which one?" Rosalie was interested in seeing the Kryptonite packing woman. Rosalie made no attempt to be discreet in her search.

"Dark blue strapless dress." My eyes roamed over her bare shoulders and exposed neck. Her skin still looked as soft as it felt that night I dreamed her into existence. I don't know why I believed it would change. Possibly because my skin was no longer the same. I could still feel her cool touch on my blazing skin and everywhere she touched me still reflected that she had once been there. Maybe I wasn't as life altering for her as she was for me.

I subconsciously reached out my hands as if to touch her but there was more than just distance, tables, and people between us. Between us there was a night I couldn't forget and a note that suggested that she could, and had.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Go to her!" Rosalie was not the one for allusiveness; always straight forward. If she wanted it she took it, or it was given to her freely. It was all about self-indulgences when it came to her.

"What? No! I will not embarrass myself in New York. No! Besides I'm sure she is here with someone." I was like a deer caught in the head lights. I couldn't move; I couldn't look away.

"You know what? I am done with this bullshit. I'm going to go talk to her."

Panic spread across my face and left my mouth more forcefully than I intended. I got more than one glare as I shouted "No!"

"Isabella," there goes that damn word again, "this is fate. Come on, what are the chances that you both end up in the same club thousands of miles away form home? On the same night and you spot her amongst hundreds of people?" Annoyance crept back into her tone, "Grow a set and just do it, Swan!"

I knew Rosalie was right but fear was heavy on me like lead boots. I was going to have to swallow my pride and fears to do this, I just didn't know how.

"I can't," was all I was able to utter before Rosalie stood to do it for me. What was I in the third grade? I needed my friend to see if someone else liked me? All that was required now was a piece of paper that said "yes" or "no" and the appropriate boxes to check. Could I get anymore pathetic?

Catching Rosalie's arm again I said, "I'll do it. Damn! Just when _I _am ready."

"Tonight Bella!" why was she so pissed, you would have thought this was her life.

"Yes tonight. Fuck Rosalie, calm down." I saw as she rolled her eyes at me but was quickly distracted by the brooding black haired giant that took her by the hand. Thankful I had the "quite" minute to think, I continued to watch Alice move seductively to the thumping beat.

I couldn't help but smile as she threw her head back in fits of laughter at her companion's side. Her body moved as a snake as if she was being commanded by the music. Her skin was begging me to touch her. To anyone looking on I must have looked like a psycho stalker. Smiling when she laughed and running my hands threw my own hair when she did the same. I watched her for over an hour before I talked myself into walking up to her.

_You can do this__,__ Swan. Damn! Grow a set will you._

I slowly stalked towards her table pausing once when she turned her head in my direction. I was relieved that she didn't see me, just in case I decided to make a run for it instead, but sad as a look of boredom appeared on her beautiful face. Apparently growing tired of the date playing out before her, she stood to walk away. I hurried not to lose her in the sea of people.

I watched as she desperately tried to get the bartender's attention. She suddenly seemed more meek and mild than the flirtatious beauty I had met so many weeks ago. This was Alice's true face and it was more beautiful than the mysterious one who visited me in my dreams.

"Cranberry and vodka and _Sparkling Nuevo,._" I said to the bartender who seemed to be looking over Alice every single time. I was pained when she finally faced me and I read annoyance on her face. I should have left her alone. I shouldn't have made myself known to her presence. I just couldn't be content with laying my eyes on her angelic form. Now I saw on her face that I was correct in my original assumption, she didn't want to see me again. Guilt prompted her to spell out her name.

But I was already burned amongst the flames and there was no use turning back now. The same lead boots that kept me from talking to her now kept me from running away. I had to get this out of my system and there was only one way to do that.

"Hello, Alice," my voice was so low I didn't think she could her me. I pushed myself to her back straining my desire to turn her around and declare what she had done to my life, but that was too much for this instance. Slowly she turned around and bore into my soul with her beautiful black orbs.

"Hi."

~B x A~

I spent the rest of my time at _The Dragon Lounge_ with Alice. As the club grew more in capacity we were forced to sit closer, shoulder and hands forced together by crowded pushes. At some point we made our way to the back corner of the club. I let the liquid confidence racing through my veins drive me forward as I wrapped my arms around her petite waist. The fabric of her dress was silky but my memory of her skin was more wonderful than even that soft material. I longed to touch her beneath the unworthy fabric that covered her frame.

I excelled to cloud ninety-nine when she pressed further into my embrace laying her hand atop of mine. I leaned into the void between her shoulder and neck, inhaling her wonderfully sweet aroma. I allowed the coolness to envelop me again as it sent a chill and shiver of delight down my spine. Alice lifted her head, welcoming my intimate touch. Her low moan stirred the lust I deeply tried to cage.

While the moment was beautiful I refused to let myself think that my prayers had been answered; I was finally with _her._ Under strobe lights and alcohol, signs are often misread and misleading. I wanted to do this the right way this time. Protect myself from as much pain as possible. As I formulated my move, I noticed Rosalie appearing at my side.

"Um . . . hello," she said eyeing Alice. I quickly introduced the two. Rosalie continued, "You ready to get out of here? We don't want to miss our flight in a few hours."

"Yeah, I guess. Let me just get Alice back to her friend. I'll meet you at the door." Rosalie smiled and walked away.

"You don't have to do that. I'm fine. I'll find Jasper," Alice stepped out of my embrace. I suddenly felt as if I couldn't breath. Our connection was severed too quickly and without warning. I took her by her hand and instantly felt whole again.

"Nonsense, I can't leave a beauty like you to fend for herself in this craziness." I ghosted my hand over her cheekbone as she leaned into it. Her eyes closed and I allowed myself to assume she enjoyed the heat of my hand.

Alice cupped both her hands around mine and stayed press to my back. I again allowed myself to believe she didn't like the space between us any more than I did, and she did need me. We made our way back to the second level where Jasper remained with his date.

Before she released my hand, I acted quickly. I couldn't let this end but I was out of time. I was against the clock in New York but Texas was filled with it; time and opportunity. I just had to be a little bit more patient.

"When will you be headed home?" I asked, never taking my eyes off her lips.

"My plane lands tomorrow evening. Why?" I could hear anxiety in her voice and only hoped it was the good kind. Or at least good for me.

"Will you go out with me? Sunday night? Say seven o'clock? Meet at _Tony's_?" I stopped breathing waiting for her answer. While my lungs felt like it had been hours, I knew it was only seconds. Seconds before my heart leaped for joy.

"Yes, Isabella. I would love too." Her smile lit up the dim club.

The sound of my name on her lips pulled the lust further through my core. I had to leave or I was going to take her right there. That wasn't the right way. Not this time.

I pulled her into my arms placing a light kiss upon her parted lips. The taste of the sweet alluring Alice was even better than what my mind was able to hold on to. I slowly removed her form my arms.

"See you there." I walked away backwards, not wanting to leave her, turning at the very last moment.

I was on cloud nine hundred and ninety-nine and could have floated back to Texas on my own high.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	5. Expected

**Thanks A Million to my wonderful beta - Clglover**

* * *

Unexpected

Chapter 5

Expected

_Tony's_: An Italian bar that while is quite romantic and appropriate for a first date, it is also crowded enough on a Sunday evening that if this goes bad it may deter all parties from making a giant scene. God, I prayed she wasn't that type.

I sat in the foyer of the familiar restaurant waiting on my life to start. Tonight would either bring about a new relationship; a relationship I had been fantasizing about for two months now, or a new distaste for dating altogether. I hadn't "dated" in years. Who needed the stress? Two people trying to get to know each other but only showing their best qualities, which are often times exaggerated. Dating and relationships were overrated, but I was prepared to set all those prejudices to the side for Alice. After all, even before I laid eyes on the beautiful woman I now so impatiently waited for, I decided that my life needed a change.

Nervous wasn't a strong enough word to describe my state. I was sure I was scaring the hostess as she kept looking up at me, likely gauging my sudden movements or bouncing knee. Being overly anxious was bad enough, but thanks to Rosalie's doing my hair, I was also unbelievably uncomfortable. The one hundred hair pins holding my massive brown hair up was ticking away at an already fractured nerve.

_"All this hair covers up your gorgeous face. Let the girl see you."_

I loved Rosalie. She knew I was a mess behind this date and because of that she happily provided the evening's liquid courage: _Patron_. Nothing better to ease the mind like ultra smooth tequila.

_"You tell this fairy of yours that if she hurts you I will pluck her wings clean the hell off."  
_  
_"She's a pixie, Rosalie, but I will pass that message on," I said as I sent back a shot of the wonderful burn, while Rosalie continued to assault me with deadly hair weapons. _

I was feeling more confident with each drink I took, but that confidence was gone as soon as I saw the white lights of the giant neon sign of my current location.

"Is this your party approaching now, ma'am?" the hostess asked.

I quickly stood facing the tinted oversized window. It was none other than the women of my dreams. I couldn't help but notice she looked just as nervous as I felt. For that, I was grateful.  
We were escorted to our table. I trailed behind Alice taking survey of how her green dress fell. It was just long enough to cover all essential parts but teased immensely. The waitress leading the way must have known this was going to be a date that required much privacy as she led us to a table away from the remaining patrons. The table was actually a four-person connected booth tucked away in the corner of the dinning room, but close to the bar. I was sure to tip her tremendously when the night was over.

Alice slid into the booth, still not uttering a word besides her initial "hello." I was no better in the realm of communications to that point as I was no longer feeling the effects of the _Patron_. We each remained on the outer edge of the booth, leaving the center vacant, only occupied by the tension between us. We had slept together, we had danced, snuggled, and drank together, but never had we eaten together; this was showing proof to be the trying of the events shared between us.

I couldn't read Alice enough to know if it was her nervousness keeping her quiet or if she was regretting accepting this evening with me. She made little-to-no eye contact and her nails seemed to fascinate her immensely.

"You look beautiful this evening," I stated trying to break the Titanic size iceberg between us.

"Thank you. I designed this myself." Alice was bashful.

"Really? You're into fashion?" The conversation was beginning the progress smoothly.

"You can say that. I have my own clothing line. It's called _Foreseen Fashion. _I just did a run way show. That's why I was in New York."

"Oh," was my wonderfully crafted response. I wasn't sure why I didn't have anything after that but my brain stopped working. Why didn't I tell her I had heard of her line by way of Rosalie? Why didn't I continue to compliment her or even tell her why I was in New York? The possibilities of conversations should have been endless, yet the capability of my brain to construct educated sentences left me entirely.

With that, the awkward silence returned. Alice picked up her menu, keeping her eyes diverted from me. I was grateful for a moment. I tried to gather my thoughts. I already knew what I was going to order.

"Good evening. My name is Jessica and I will be your server. Can I interest you in a bottle of red wine?"

"Yes!" Alice and I both spoke up at the same time. The server began pouring the drink in our glasses looking back and forth between Alice and me. She was a pretty girl; if you like the girl next door look, but I wasn't getting the sense that she was checking me or Alice out. She obviously didn't play for the team we were on. Not to toot my own horn but I was looking pretty damn hot and Alice was absolutely ravishing. If she wasn't into us, she wasn't into girls. No, there was something else behind her smile; I just didn't know what that was.

I didn't know what the red wine would do to my already elaborated body thanks to the several shots of _Patron_ but I was willing to take the chance.

"Would you like to order now or would you like another minute to look over your menus?" Jessica asked leaving the wine bottle on the table.  
"I'm ready if you are, Bella," Alice stated looking me in the eye for the first time. Her seductive mysterious shadow that made her eyes even more enticing, that which I witnessed our first night together, was back. Something was different this time; behind the sexy shading was a meeker person; not the seductress I had met on earlier accounts.

I was struck dumb yet again by the sight before me and the sound of her enchanting voice. I was able to shake myself out of my drooling state long enough to speak, "Yes, I'm ready. Go ahead, Alice."

"I'll have your Lasagna with a Caesar Salad but with Italian dressing instead," Alice handed her menu to the Jessica and giving the server a toothy smile.

"I'll have the same, only with a garden salad with Ranch dressing."

"I will return shortly with your order," Jessica said as she walked away.

And the silence returned. It lingered between us for what seemed like forever. We had both finished off our first glass of wine and were working on our second. We each stole glances, quickly averting our eyes when the other noticed.

Knowing this night couldn't constitute as a date if we didn't actually speak to each other, I swallowed the fear that built up in my throat and sought out to do what was needed. I wanted to be with Alice in every way possible, but before that could happen we had to get pass the events of our first encounter. It was not the night I regretted but a morning that lived on with me everyday since. It was that which would set the course for the rest of this evening. While I thought it was best if I held out till after we ate, I could no longer take the deafening silence between us. If she walked away I would understand, but I had to try.

I took advantage of her averted eyes, as she gazed at the remaining patrons. I slid the infamous note in front of her, wide open, revealing its message.

The note didn't look as it did the day it accompanied me in bed. The paper was stained with more tears. The stationary had been folded and refolded multiple times, in incorrect fashion, giving it multiple creases. The creases were all stained with the oils of the hand that handled them, also causing the paper to look dirty. Some of the ink had even smeared as it mixed with the said oils and tears. The paper was worn, and appeared to be abused and mistreated, which was to be expected as it followed me every single day since I received it. It had hitched a ride in every single pair of jeans I owned, not that the hard copy was ever needed. The words of that very note were tattooed across my mind and I could see it in my mind's eye whenever I dared to blink. The rumpled note was a mirror image of how I felt inside ever since that dreaded morning.

Alice looked down at the note unmoving, not speaking. I didn't dare break her concentration. I wasn't sure what I expected her to say. Did I want her to apology or explain her self? I just wanted, _I needed_, to hear it, _whatever it was_, in her voice. I wanted her to acknowledge it was a mistake and that she wanted to stay with me that day. I wanted her to say she was not sorry and that she still felt the same way. I wanted her to do something just so that I knew where I was to go from there. She had the ball in her court.

What I did not want was what I got.

Alice slowly lifted her head and looked somberly at my face. Tears were streaming out of her eyes collecting the makeup on her skin as it traveled down her cheeks and landing on the paper before her. The note had caught many tears. I was broken by the sight before me. I could feel the sharp pain that shot through my chest as I realized I had hurt her unintentionally. Her tears prompted me to act.

I slid into the middle of the large booth. Once I was in arms reach of her I pulled her to me so that she pressed her side against mine. As my body connected with her, the flood gates opened and the tears streamed down her face constantly, each one slicing my heart.

"I am so sorry I promised I didn't mean it, it was just I was so afraid you wouldn't want me, I mean, I heard how you did other girls and though I so wanted to be with you, I wouldn't have been able to bear being left alone by you, I have admired you for so long and I figured if I just left you before . . ." Alice was talking so fast I wasn't sure I heard every single word but I knew I heard enough.

"Whoa! Whoa! Alice, slow down. Now, what do you mean you knew me?"

I listened intently as Alice explained to me how she had seen me countless times at various bars picking up women. She had heard all about my one night stands and conquest, but of all the things Alice said, one thing stuck out above all the horrible truths she knew about me.

"I knew you were more than what everyone was saying. I wanted to be with you regardless of all of that. I wanted the real you. I still do."

She knew me. Alice knew my reputation and was afraid I was going to burn her the way I had burned dozens of others. I shouldn't have been surprised. My reputation did always precede me. I should have known I was the fault for my own torment. I was elated to know she wanted to be with me; _still wanted to be with me_.

Just then, Jessica returned with our food and another bottle of wine. While she had been smiling since she showed us our table, mine and Alice's new position closely seated in the middle of the over sized booth please her based on the growth of her smile. Looking at her cheesing like a Cheshire cat made me want to smile as well. And why not smile? The girl that I couldn't shake for months just told me that she wanted to be with me, and I was going to tell her the same thing.

"Alice, I want nothing more than to wake up to you morning after morning. I want to be with you, too. My life has been hell since you left me." I wiped away the dreaded tears that continued to escape her. Her breath caught as she registered what I said.

"Sorry for being such a coward. If only I had stayed," Alice said as she cupped her right hand on my cheek. I could see the light returning to her eyes as she listened to my declaration.

I slowly leaned closer into her, watching her as I made my way to kiss her full lips. My eyes beg for permission and I was so granted as Alice closed her eyes and pressed herself closer into me. What began as sweet pecks turned into pure passion as we greedily consumed each others mouth. I licked her bottom lip and she granted my access to consume her more. Alice moaned into my mouth; a sound that ignited the flames of lust in me. I reluctantly began to pull away from her, remembering we were in a fairly crowded restaurant where children were present.

Alice leaned her forehead on my shoulder, "God I imagined that for so long," she whispered slowly returning her gaze to my face.

"Yeah, me too. No more wishing." I was just as breathless.

"No more wishing."

~BxA~

Alice and I completed dinner and opted to share a more private desert. The cab ride back to my place was the return of the awkward silence but I was better equipped to handle it. Alice never let go of my hand as we climbed into the cab and began making our way across town. I slid her closer to my side, wrapping my arms around her as I leaned her into my chest. I began to nibble on her earlobe and placed soft kisses down the line of her neck.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world," I said between seductions.

"Isabella . . ."

My toes instantly curled at the sound of my name. Why her? Why was she able to do things to me with a simple word I had grown up hating?

We found our way upstairs never losing contact with each other. I fumbled with the lock with the anticipation of having Alice in my bed. Not a foreign bed in some hotel across town that was shared by hundreds of strangers, both my conquest and others. This was going to be intimate, our first night together and I didn't want to have her anywhere other than my bed. Once inside I pulled her back to my arms, kissing her passionately.

"I've missed you so much, Alice."

"I will never leave you again. I promise Bella," the look in Alice's eyes was of devotion and honesty. It made me want her ever more.

We hungrily undressed each other as I pulled her to my bed. Her body was more gorgeous than I remembered. I consumed every ounce of her cool skin. I worshipped her body repeatedly. I wanted to know every curve to her. I pleasured her warm center, tasting her, rubbing her, pleasuring her core sending my name from her lips countless times. I never wanted to remove myself from her hold.

We lay in the bed facing one another, body parts tangled together. Alice laid sleeping, succumbing to the exhaustion of her body, and I lay watching her, softly rubbing my fingers through her soft jet black hair. Slowly my own sleep claimed me.

I awoke the next morning to an empty bed. Panic gripped my body as I began to think that I was left alone again. I stilled my body, to afraid to look at the pillow next to me unsure of what I would find there. I wouldn't be able to pick my self up after this again. Before confirming my fear, I felt the tears burning their trail down my face.

"Morning, babe!" Alice said bouncing into the room with two cups of coffee in her hands, wearing my sleep shirt I kept draped across the chair in my room. How she managed not to spill a drop of steaming hot coffee as she spun around required a skill that I was sure few possessed.

"Alice . . ." her name rolled off my tongue with a mix of questioning and relief. I closed my eyes taking deep breaths to steady my pounding heart.

"Oh darlin' what's wrong," Alice hurried to my side of the bed, putting the coffee cups on the night stand and straddled my lap.

I let out a not so convincing laugh, "I though you were gone again." I was so ashamed of my lack of trust in her I kept my eyes closed, not wanting her to see the distrust and likely fear in them. I laid my head on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around my neck and began weaving her fingers through my hair.

"Isabella, I am so sorry I scared you but I promise I will never leave you again. I couldn't survive if I left you again. Please forgive me for making you feel this way." Alice was almost to her own tears. I couldn't bear to see her cry as well.

"I do, Alice. I really do. This is just all so new to me. I haven't felt this way about someone . . . ever." I had to be honest with her; I wanted Alice to know everything about me. I wanted her to know the things that were both expected and unexpected. I wanted her to know me beyond my night club reputation. "Okay no more crying," I said wiping my tears away with the back of my hands. "Let's grab some food, my little pixie."

Alice giggled as she leaned her lips to mine.

The return of her smile proved to me that we would be okay.

**~BxA~**

* * *

**Thanks a bunch! Please Review**

**Check Out My Other Work!**


End file.
